A True Man Wears Pink
by melissaeatsbabies
Summary: Funny one shot between Claire & Shane. What happens if in the book 'Kiss of Death' Claire and Eve couldn't get the laundry to turn back to white, and Claire had to find a way to tell Shane. Will It Go The Way She Planed ? I own nothing. all goes to RC
1. Chapter 1

**A True Man Wears Pink**

**SPOV**

"Seriously?" I yelled at the TV, pissed off, "That bomb didn't come even close to me, how the hell did it kill me!" This game was pissing me off to no end. I wouldn't of bought the damn thing if I new it was a sell out.

"Piece of shit." I mumbled, feeling defeated as Eve, one of my roommates, walked past the TV laughing, and shaking her head.

"You're one messed up drama queen, Collins." She said, as she opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"At Least I'm not a future drag queen like somebody in this house!" I yelled at her through the door.

The shit-head just laughs at me. Yeah. That's cool.

As I'm packing up the game, to throw it into the trash, I hear footsteps walking down the stairs. I turn around, and there stands Claire, not making eye contact with me, as she comes up and hugs me. I stood there, shocked for a moment, then finally wrapped my arms around her, giving a tight, quick squeeze.

"You love me, right?" She asked, more like mumbled, into my chest.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? Wait! You don't love me, do you. I'm shocked, Miss Danvers, I thought we were going to grow old together, and having millions of little 'Me's'." I said, jokingly, as I pretended to faint backwards onto the couch, pulling her with me.

She giggled for a minute or too. I've always loved her laugh, and would do anything to hear it.

"Well...Now that you mention it. Not millions." She said, as I laughed with her.

"So..Really, why do you ask?" I said, still curious.

She hides her face, and mumbles, "No Reason."

I didn't believe her one bit, but I just let it pass. She'll tell me when she wants to. So, I stand up, and walk over to the TV stand, that has like fifty movies sitting on it, so I just pick one off from the top, and smile when I see the title.

Zombie Wars: 2 (I don't know if that's a real movie, or not, I just made it up c: )

She was gonna freak out at this movie, she hated anything to do with scary movies.

So. My Plan.

Claire scared, in my arms, letting me hold her.

This has to be my best idea yet.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Claire screamed, sitting on my lap, as a Zombie crashes through a glass door, and attack, killed, and ate one of the human survivors,

'Not a survivor anymore' I thought to myself, as I smiled when I watched Claire grab on to my leg, out of shock from the movie.

"How about we ditch the movie, and go to bed?" I asked, smiling softly, as she looks at me

great-fully, grabs my hands, and pulls me off the couch.

When we get on top of the stairs, we go our separate ways, into each others rooms, changing.

Five minutes later Claire walked into my room, in nothing but one of my over sized t-shirts, and boy shorts.

"Well, Hello to you too." I said, in low voice, smirking as her face turns red.

She slowly walks up to me, leading on my bed smiling. I almost faint when she bends over, on to her hands and knees, and crawls towards me,as her(my) shirt dropped in the front, not enough to see anything, but definitely a teaser. Finally, when she straddles my hips, she bends down and kissed the edge of my jaw, new, and finally my lips.

"Come on, CB! Stop messing with him and tell him already. Rip of the bandage." one of our roommates, Eve, yells, and she passes my closed door of my bedroom.

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Umm...errr..." She studders, "you know how I did your laundry today?"

I nodded, as she continued. "Well...one of Eve's red socks might have slipped into the washer..and..." I don't like were this is going, "I kinda turned your whites..pink." She said, as she bends under my bed, and brings out one of my use to be white t-shirts.

It's. Fucking. Pink.

I grab it, as she throws it to me, and makes a run for the door, giggling. As soon as I get to my door, I hear hers slamming, with her and Eve on the other side, laughing there heads off.

"This Means War!" I yell through her door, which only makes her laugh more.

Oh Claire. Simply cute Claire.


	2. AN, sorry guys please read, though

I know you hate these, so please don't hate me.

Dear people that I love, oh so much.

Sould I continue with my stories?

I have good ideas for all of them, but I don't really wanna waste my time, if you guys don't wanna read it.

Plus, school is starting back up, and it will be harder than most.

I know I shouldn't be doing this,

but, review with your answers, it would help me out alot.

also, I need more characters for my stories,

so if you want your name, or a name you like, review, or pm me. also, if you want to get specific, tell me what age, and what you want your character to do in my story.

xoxoxo

-LissaTookThaCookie.


End file.
